Forever Unstoppable
by Queene Rose
Summary: Lucy need money to pay her rent but team natsu are bussy doing others stuff. But what happend to Lucy in this S-class mission with Laxus, Gajeel,Wendy,Charles and lily?
1. Chapter 1

Today was a sunny day and lucy was walking toward the guild with plue on her side. She start skiping nere the river and some sailorman yelling at her 'lucy, your going to fall' and 'dont walk that close'. Lucy wave at them and told them that she is fine. She then look down at plue and smile.

"Today is a beautifull day! dont you think plue?" she ask happily

"pluu pluuu!" he say while jumping up and down.

Lucy giggle and look at the sky. "I got a feeling that today is gonna be an interesting day"

"Pluuu!" he say while tripping with a rock and fall to the floor. "plu..."

Lucy pick him up and kiss his forehead. "Plue, you should look at where you going. We dont want you to get hurt because of that" she smile kindly at him.

Plue blush and put his tiny arms around her neck. "Pluu!"

"Look Plue! where alredy at the guild. You can now return to your world." she say while sending him away. She opend the door and saw everyone having a good time.

"Good Morning everyone!"

"oh lucy, good morning! Are you feeling better?" ask Mira waving at her.

Lucy walk into the bar and sit down. " i just had a little cold but now im fine. Can i have a milkshake?"

"that good to heard and here your milkshake" Mira say while giving her the milkshake.

"thanks Mira!" Lucy say while happily drinking her milkshake. "HMM! its make the best milkshake ever".

"Glad you like it Lucy." Mira say

"Hey Mira give me some juice!" yell elfman that was sitting at the end of the bar.

"comming!" Mira walks away from lucy.

"Lu-chan! i miss you!" say Levy while hugging her.

"I miss you too Levy" say Lucy while hugging her back. "how are you?"

"Im fine, but more important, how are you? Do you still have the cold?" ask Levy while sitting beside her.

Lucy finish drinking her milkshake and put it on the table. "Im already better, so theres no need to worry Levy. Do you have anything to do today?"

"Yeah, right now im going on a mission with my team" Levy say while looking at her teammates that where waiting for her at the door.

"Oh! then hurry up and go. You dont want to keep them waiting for to long." say lucy with a big smile on her face.

"Right! see ya later Lu-chan!" said Levy while walking toward her teammates.

"See ya Levy! Good Luck with your mission!" she say while waving at her. After Levy and the other two left, Lucy stood up and put her hands on her head. "AH! I HAVE TO PAY MY RENT AND I DONT HAVE MONEY!" She then start to look for Natsu and Happy but cant see them.

"Hey Lucy! *hick* are you looking for natsu and his cat *hick*" say Cana with a bottle of whiskey on her hand.

"Yeah, do you know where they are?" ask lucy with a worry look on her face.

"Yeah... *hick*Those two went with my dad *hick*to the montains to traine" Cana say while scraching her hair.

"Oh no... then have you seen Gray?" ask Lucy

"His *hick* over there..." She point to a table where Gray was sitting along with his hand cross.

"thanks Cana!" Lucy said and start walking toward him. "hey gray can you go on a mission with me?"

"sorry Lucy, but i can't... I just got from a mission and im dead tired..." Gray say while rubbing his left eye. "im sorry lucy, that i cant go with you..."

"its okay dont worry... Do you know wheres Erza?" ask Lucy

"She over there at the board. I think shes going to a mission so go with her." he say while pointing at Erza with arms cross looking at the mission board.

"Okay! bye Gray" she say while running toward Erza. "Hey Erza!"

Erza looks at her and smile "Hey lucy" she then focus on the board. "nice to see your fine" she then pick up a mission and smile.

"Are you going on a mission?" ask lucy while trying to look at what she pick.

"Yeah, its perfect for me" Erza show her the mission. "I have to be a waiters while wearing a swimsuit with cat ears and tails, at a bar. but the only thing bad is that i only get 250 jewels... but atlist i get to wear a costume! wanna come with me?" ask Erza while looking at her up and down.

"N-no thanks you..." she say with a disapointed look on her face.

"whats wrong Lucy? Do you still have a cold?" ask Erza with a worried look on her face.

"no im fine! im just tired" she lied and makes a fake smile.

"oh! then see ya in 2 days" she say while walking away.

Lucy then looks at the board with a sad look and sign. 'then i just go on a mission alone' she though while looking for a mission that can pay the rent.

"Whats wrong bunnygirl? did you lost your hole or something Gihi!" say someone behing her.

Lucy turn around and look at him with a annoy look. "Stop calling me that Gajeel!"

"No can do bunnygirl. you will always be a bunnygirl to me" say Gajeel with a smirk on his face.

"I dont like it"say Lucy has she turn around and continue looking for a mission.

"hoi! stop bothering her" say lily that was sitting in gajeel shoulders.

"Stop been so serious lily and try having some fun" say Gajeel.

"Good Morning Lucy, Good Morning Gajeel and lily!" say Wendy with a big smile on her face while charle came flying and sit on Wendy head.

"Hi wendy and charle" say Lucy

"Yo!" say Gajeel and Lily.

"Hey lucy whats wrong?" ask charle

"its probably that she is angry with you" Lily say while glaring at Gajeel.

"shut up you stupid panther! she was already like that before i got here" say gajeel while crossing his arms.

"Im mad at him but thats not it..." say Lucy while looking down.

"then what is it?" ask wend with a worry face.

"theres not a mission that have enogh jewels for my rent and I dont have someone to accompany me to it..." she say

"Dont worry Lucy me and clara can come with you" wendy say with a smile on her face while Charle nods.

"yeah... but theirs no mission that can help me with my rent..." Lucy say

"Then you have to go on a S-class cause those are the only ones that have enogh money for your rent" say Lily while looking at the S-class mission.

"yeah but Erza is on a mission that dosent have enogh money for my ren and Mira is working at the bar..." say Lucy with a sad tone.

"thats bad luck..." say charle

"theres a S-class mage available" say Gajeel with a grin on his face.

"If your refering to mystogan then he is you know... in the other dimension..." say wendy

"Do you think im stupid Girly?! besides i wasent talking about him!" Gajeel say while glaring at her.

"I think his talking about Laxus..." say Lucy while looking at the 2 floor and saw him listening to his earphone in a table that was empty.

"yep! thats who i mean" Gajeel say while looking at laxus then back at lucy "whats wrong bunnygirl? are you scared?"

"of course not! It just that i haven't talk to him that much and i kinda worry that he might get angry wend i ask him if i can go on a S-class mission with him". Say Lucy while looking back at them with a shy look.

"I dont think he is going to get angry if you ask him" say Gajeel with a evil grin."So are you gonna ask him or are you going to pack your stuff and get trow out of your apartment?"

Wendy Looks at both of them with a shock look. while Lily and charle stare at each other with worry look on their faces. Lucy look at laxus and then back a Gajeel with a sigh.

"Fine...Im going to ask him" Lucy say while walking into the 2 floor with Wendy, charle, lily and gajeel walking behind her.

Laxus was listening some music with his earphone until he smell someone comming close to him. He open his blue eyes and notice a Blond girl coming close to him and behind her where standing gajeel, lily,charle and wendy. but wendy was hidding Behind Gajeel. He then look back at the blonde girl with a blank face but he was curious on why was she standing infront of him with those 4 insted of natsu team.

"Um Laxus... Can i ask you for a favor?" ask Lucy while looking at him shyly.

"what is it blondie?" ask Laxus still looking at her with a blank face.

"Dont call me that! your blonde too... Anyway, can Me and Wendy go on a S-class mission with you?" ask lucy while waiting for his answer

He was staring at her like a couple of minutes until he finally say. "Why do you two want me to take you girls to an S-class with me?"

"Cause Lucy need money so that she can pay her rent" say Wendy looking at Laxus still hiding behind Gajeel.

Laxus look back at Lucy while raising one of his eyebrown. "Then why dont you ask Erza or Mira?" ask Laxus.

"Erza is already on a mission while Mira can't go cause of her work at the bar" say lucy while looking at him nervously."so, can you takes us to a mission with you?"

"but if you just want to get jewels for your rent why not just go on those normal mission?" ask laxus with a bored look.

"cause those mission dont have enogh of jewels for bunnygirls rent, now are you in or out?!" ask a frustrate metal dragon slayer making wendy to hide behind lucy.

"So was your answer mister Laxus?" ask Wendy with puppy eyes.

"fine... what mission do you want to go?" ask laxus with a sigh.

"lets see... oh! how about this? we have to kill some monster that is attacking a city at night?" say lucy while looking at laxus and wendy.

"yeah it okay" say laxus.

"That sound interesting! how much is the reward?" ask wendy.

"that's the best part! it say it going to give 6,000,000,000 jewels as a reward." Lucy smile happily.

"then I'll come with you 4" say Gajeel while lily nod.

"why do you want to come?" ask Laxus.

"Cause i want to have some of the fun Gihi" say gajeel.

"Wend are we going to head to that city?" ask Charle.

"Its best if we head tomorrow at 7 am." say Laxus while standing up. "but i most say... this is a weird team up" say Laxus while looking at all of them.

"Yeah... we have 3 dragons slayers, a celestial mage and two excell..." say lily

"not weird at all!" say Lucy with a fake laugh.

"Okay lets meet each other at the train station at 7 am" say wendy while clasping her hand shyly.

"Whatever" say Laxus.

"okay wendy and charles let go pack our stuff!" say Lucy while walking away with Wendy and charles.

"Hai!" wendy say.

As the 3 girls left. Gajeel, lily and Laxus stay looking at them leave. Then Gajeel look at laxus while saying 'Gihi!'. Laxus look at him an raise his eyebrown.

"I know your planing something Gajeel so just say it" say Laxus while looking intensly at him.

"I know that you like Bunnygirl, so im helping you out" Gajeel say while starting to walk away but Laxus stand infront of him while giving him a glare.

"How did you know that?" ask Laxus

"yeah... how you know that?" ask the confuse blank panther while looking at gajeel.

"I notice you stare at her everyday and everytime natsu or gray are alone with her you start glaring at them and have a dark aura around you" Say Gajeel with a evil smirk."Do you think that doing stuff like that would get Lucy attention?"

"Oh shut up" say laxus.

"whatever, i'll see you tomorrow" gajeel laugh while walking down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Day At the train station.

Lucy had arrive at the train station with Plue by her side. She look around the place but couldn't find non of them and sigh.

"Oh great. They aren't here yet..." Lucy look at Plue with a sad look.

"pu! pu!" plue was about to hug her but he trips and fall to the grown. "pu..."

Lucy giggles "oh plue, your so clumsy" She pats his head and gives him a big smile "You should really be careful".

Plue blush madly and nod.

"Oy Blondie, what the hell is that thing " Say someone standing right behind her.

Lucy turn around and notice that it Laxus. "First of all he is not a 'Thing' he is my celestial pet Plue and second of all you're blond to!" She say with an annoy tone and turn around to Plue. "Alright Plue is time to go"

"pu!" Plue start waving at her until he desapeared.

"Well thats one ugly pet you got there" say Laxus while sitting on a bench.

"He is not ugly! He is the cutes pet ever" Lucy say while glaring at laxus.

"If you say so Blondie" Laxus cross his arms and start listening music from his earphone.

Lucy looks around and sigh. She then sit down right beside him and start looking around. As time passes Lucy discreetly look at laxus appearance. She begins to notice how handsome and how manly he was. When Lucy notice on what she was thinking she quickly turn around and her cheek begins to turn red.

While She was embarrass of her own thought. Laxus looks at her without her noticing and notice her red cheek. He looks at the girl with a confuse look. 'why is her face red? does she have a fever?' he though as he continue to stare at her. Wend lucy moves her head, he quickly turn his gaze away and close his eyes. after a couple of minute he looks at her again and notice that she was staring at him.

"Hey Blondie do you like what you see" ask laxus while giving her a smirk.

She blush a little but then she start glaring at him. "Wha-! No! of course not"

"Then why are you staring at me?" he said

"Um... well..." Lucy looks down so that he cant see her embarrass face. "You know what? never mind..."

Laxus eyes wide open at her reaction and a smile was form in his lips. "oh! what this? are you embarrass..." he then lower his face so he can see her face that was hiding under her hair. "or are you shy?".

She lift her face and notice how close was Laxus face and she blush more. "o-of course n-not... what are you even talking about" she turn her face away from Laxus.

Laxus smirk, but then his smell someone that smell like iron with a little of dirt and another person that smell like chocolate. He frowns and pull himslef away from her. Suddenly Gajeel, Lily, Wendy and charles came walking toward them.

"Good morning Lucy and Good morning Mister Laxus." Say wendy

"sorry that we are late" say charles

. "Hey bunnygirl why is your face red?" ask gajeel

" Uh... since i was here under the sun for to long its making my face heat up" lucy say while faking a smile.

Gajeel look at Laxus and then at Lucy and make a "giji"sound

. "Oh, then we better get into the train" say Lily.

"Hai!" say Wendy and Lucy at the same time.

The six of them walks into the train they went to the farthest sits and they sit down. Gajeel took the window sit with lily sit on his lap while Wendy sat beside him with charles on her lap. In front of them was Laxus who took the window sit with lucy sitting right beside him with her arms cross. Gajeel look at Laxus and gives him a smirk while laxus glare at him

. "what should we call us?" ask Wendy.

" eh? what are you talking about?" ask lucy while looking at her.

"Well since we are a team i think we should put a name like the other teams" say Wendy with a little blush forming on her cheek.

"Is that even necessary? we are just going into a mission this time?" say laxus while raising his eyebrow.

"i dont mind the idea" say Lucy.

" sure, what do you think of this? The Black Dragons" say Gajeel.

"oh no, thats to dark" say Charles.

"How about Sky fairys" say Wendy.

"Thats to girly" say Laxus.

" how about the black panthers" say Lily.

"it's sound nice but its still to dark... how about the royal soldiers" say Charles.

"No way!" yell Laxus and Gajeel at the same time.

"How about Lugadyxus" say lucy.

"what the heck! that to stupid" say gajeel

" i agreed with him" say Laxus.

Lucy glare at Laxus "I haven't see you come up with any idea"

Laxus glare at her " fine, how about Celestial Savior?"

Wendy eyes wide and look at Laxus. "wow... thats not a bad name?"

"Yeah..." Lucy say while looking at Laxus.

"See, i can come up with a name unlike you" say laxus while smirking at her.

"Who would ever though that Laxus would come up with a great name for this team" say charles

Laxus glares at the cat."what that suppose to mean hairball?"

Charles was about to say something but Wendy cover her mouth. "Forgive her Mister Laxus. She didn't mean to insult you" She smile kindly while holding charles hard.

Suddenly the train start to move and the two dragon slayers face turn green and they rest their heads to the window.

"urg...stupid train" say gajeel

Laxus look at both girls and give them a glare."Dont you dare tell anyone about this"

Lucy, Charles and Wendy giggles at both of them.

"Okay, we wont."saw Wendy.

"Who would ever though that the great and powerful Laxus have motion sickness like natsu and Gejeel." say Lucy while smiling evily at him

. "...Your...So... gonna...pay..." say Laxus.

" how patetic those two look" say charles.

"Oy! Dont insult Gajeel wend he is in that state" say lily while glaring at charles

. "Why can't I? im just saying the truth" say charles.

"hey shortie... control your cat" say gajeel.

"Charles... please stop it" say Wendy

. "I can't belive your letting him buss you around." say charles while crossing her arms.

Lucy looks at Laxus and sigh. She hold his head and put it gently on her lap. Laxus eyes wide open wend he feel his head rest on something soft, he tries to get up but lucy holds his head. He then looks at her

"blondie... what are you doing?" ask Laxus.

"Everytime that natsu has motion sickness he always rest his head on my lap and saids that it makes him feel better. So i though that it would actually make you feel a little better." Lucy looks down at his face and give him a warm smile.

Laxus stared at her for like a couple of minutes and then he close his eyes. Then he say 'thanks you' so low that only lucy could heard. She look at him with a shock look but then she giggles and start playing with his hair.

"Hey Gajeel You can rest your head on my lap" say wendy a little shy.

Gajeel in lay down his head and rest it on her lap. Charles move toward gajeel laps and stared at Wendy in shock.

"how could you let him lay his head their"say charles with a angry look on her face.

"Let it go..." say lily while looking at the window.


	3. Chapter 3

5 Hour Later. Lucy and Wendy where talking to each other,While Charles and Lily where looking out the window and making small talks. Gajeel was sleeping peacefully in Wendy lap while Laxus was staring at Lucy without her or Wendy noticing. Every time that Lucy plays with his hair he start feeling a lot better on his motion sickness and his cheek start to turn into a lightly shade of pink, but he hides it with his hair.

"Hey Lucy, are we almost there?" ask Wendy.

"Yeah we are almost there right charles and lily?" Lucy ask while turning to the two exceeds.

"Yeah we are almost there." say Lily while turning his gaze toward the two girls.

"That great! I have never been in that city" say Wendy while her eyes sparkles of her excitement.

"Well your gonna love it" say lucy while smiling at her.

"Hey Lily have you and Gajeel been in that city?" ask wendy.

"Yeah, but it was only one time...so I can't remember much though" say lily while crossing his arms.

"Guys we're here"say Charles while pointing outside the window.

"Woah! this city is pretty big" say Wendy while admiring the view.

Laxus look at the window. "Are... we already... there?" he ask with a pain look on his faces.

"Yeah where here" Lucy say.

"that's... totally good... "he say while smiling a little.

Wendy start shaking Gajeel lightly. "Mister Gajeel wake up... we are here" Wendy say with a gentle voice while poking at his cheek.

Gajeel open his eyes and glares at her. "Why... did you... woke me up? the train... is still moving..." he say with a harsh tone.

"sorry..." say Wendy.

Wend the train stop they all got out of the train. Wendy start admiring there surrounding with charles by her side. Lucy was smiling at her then look at the boys and notice that they where stretching their arms. She then feel something sitting on her shoulders. Lucy look at her shoulders and notice that it was lily.

"Are you excited?" ask Lily.

"Yeah! I want to get started so that I can finally relax and to stop worrying about my rent" Lucy say with a big smile on her face. "Now lets go!"

"Calm down Bunnygirl, we are not going to mad hatter tea party."say Gajeel while looking the people around him.

"Oh shut up!" Lucy start glaring at him."just because you call me bunnygirl you dont have to make insults while using alice in wonderland'

"Whatever, let just get this over with" say Laxus as he start walking away.

" Hey wait for us!" Lucy say has she start following him.

Gajeel chuckles and start following them while lily flys toward his shoulders.

"At list walk a little slower! you walk to fast" Wendy yell

Laxus roll his eyes has he slow down his passes. "Your two slow shortie"

"She walks fine, the problem is you. You walk way to fast" Say Charles as she glare at laxus

. Laxus look at the exceed and glare back at her. "Do you have a death wish?" he ask with a dark aura surrounding him.

"Glad to see you two getting alone so well..." lucy say while sweating a little.

"You two remind me of fireball and iceberg for a weird reason..." say Gajeel while walking beside lucy and Wendy.

"Who did you just compare me too, Garbage boy" say Laxus

"and what did you just called me freak?" say gajeel as they both start facing at each other with a evil aura surrounding them.

" hey calm down... your getting a lot of attencion..."say wendy while looking at the people around them

. "Are you trying to have a fight with me?" say Laxus while crossing his arms.

"and What if I am?" gajeel smirk at laxus.

" Are they going to fight here?!" lily say while flying toward Wendy.

"Lucy, what do we do?" ask Wendy while turning toward Lucy.

" thats easy" she walks toward them and yell. "Lucy kick!" she put her arms on the floor and and kick the tow dragon slayers faces and crash them to the floor. Then she puts her feet on the floor and raise her body and look at Wendy. " Like I say easy as pie"

Both dragon slayers put their hand on the spot that lucy kick them. Laxus looks at the blond girl with his eyes wide open, while Gajeel smirk at her.

"I have heard that your kick where strong but i never tough that it would hurt that much" say gajeel as he stand up.

" nobody has ever kick me that hard to the point i got knock out to the ground" Laxus stand up and look at her with a smile on his face. "not bad Blondie"

"your blond too..." Lucy look at wendy and smile. " should we get going?"

"Hai!" Wendy say as she grab Lucy arm and they start to walk together. Charles look at the boys with a grin on her face and she start walking beside wendy and lily follow her.

" who would ever though that the oh powerfull laxus would get knock by lucy. Gihi!" say gajeel while looking at him with a amuse face.

Laxus roll his eyes and start walking toward the girls "Shut up, beside you got knock out too. So if you know what good for you, dont dare tell anyone about this"

Gajeel face turn serious and start walking behind him.

" Lucy where do you think the monster are?" ask wendy.

" well the request say that the monster appear at night, so that mean we have to wait until the monster get here." say lucy while reading the request.

"So what do we do in the mean time" ask lily.

"Lets go look for a Inn to stay" say Laxus as he walk toward another direction. "So you better follow me"

"Hey wait for us!" say lucy as she and wendy catch up with him.

" Someone is getting bossy" say Gajeel while rolling his eyes.

"I dont want to waist my time on you, so just shut up" say laxus without looking at him.

"hmp! even if you say that sooner or later you two are gonna start a fight" say charles.

Laxus roar at her. " that goes for you two hairball"

"Stop calling me that! im a lady so you better treat me well." say charles.

"All i see is an annoying cat" say Laxus.

Charles gasp and was about to say something until Lucy stop her by saying "hey laxus what Inn are we staying?"

"We staying in that one" laxus say while walking into the inn follow by the others.

"wah! its so pretty" say wendy.

"eh! i seen better" say gajeel with a bored tone


	4. Chapter 4

In the city at 10:30 p.m.

The sky was dark with a lot of stars. Lily and Charles where flying together trying to spot anything suspicious. They where looking every street, alley, under a bridge, on top of the building and a lot of different places, but they couldn't find anything. Charles then land on a chair and sit down. Lily fly toward her and land in front of her with his tiny hands cross.

"what are you doing? we have to find the monster" say lily

"and we will... but let me rest a little. We have been flying for 2 hours with out rest." say charles.

"...find...'' lily sat next to her "I hope that Gajeel and the others have found anything"

"yeah, I hope those two animal haven't done anything to Wendy" say charles.

"Dont worry they wont. Beside they all love Wendy as their little sister and if they have done anything to hurt her, there Lucy. She can 'Lucy kick' them or summon a celestial spirit to beat them up" say Lily with a chuckle.

CHarles giggles. "Your right" she then saw a person walk by. "Hey... theres someone walking"

Lily look at the man. "He looks suspicious. Charles look for the others and tell them to come here. Ill follow him"

"Ok" charles fly away.

With the others

Lucy and Wendy we're walking side by side while Laxus and Gajeel where walking way ahead of them. Laxus look at the two girl with an annoy look.

"Hurry up and walk faster." Laxus say.

The two girls walk quickly and catch up with them. Wendy was holding Lucy left hand with both of her hands while Lucy was glaring at the two boys.

"Can't you two walk more slower..." Say Lucy.

"Nope!" say Laxus while looking away.

"But you two walk to fast for us" say Lucy

"We walk find bunnygirl... The problems is that you two walk like grandma" say Gajeel with a 'Gihi'

"No we don't" say wendy.

"Can't you guys just shut up. We need to focus on finding this stupid monster so that i can get back to the guild already" say Laxus.

"We both know that you don't want to go back to the Guild so soon" Say Gajeel while smirking at Laxus.

"what do you mean Gajeel" ask lucy while looking at Gajeel.

"Something that doesn't concern you Bunnygirl" gajeel say while pating Lucy head

"Don't call me bunnygirl" Lucy say while slapping his hand away from her head.

"Oh look the kitty got claws" say gajeel.

"Leave her alone you metal freak" say Laxus while glaring at him.

Gajeel look at Laxus with a evil grin. "Oh, whats this? Is the strongest mage in fairy tail jelose?"

Laxus shock Gajeel with lightning slayer magic. "Can you say that again? i couldn't heard you"

Gajeel glares at Laxus. He was about to hit him but Lucy stop him.

"You cant start a fight in a mission" say Lucy.

" yeah... we dont want to get punish by master" say Wendy

"Yeah, Gajeel. Don't start a fight in our mission" say Laxus with a smirk on his face.

"Tch! whatever, but wend this mission is over... im gonna beat you up" say Gajeel with a killing aura surrounding him.

"I would love to see you try" say Laxus with a deathly aura surrounding him.

"Lucy... do you think that will survive in this mission with this two around?" ask Wendy.

"I hope we do" say Lucy.

"Guys!" say charles while flying toward them.

"Charles!" Wendy hug her. "Thank got your okay"

"Oi! where lily?" ask Gajeel.

"He is following a suspicious person. He told me to take you there" say charles.

"A suspicious person?" say Laxus.

"Yeah. he has this dark magic aura around him and the man has a weird flute around him." say charles.

"a flute... was it Lullaby?" ask Lucy.

"No. It has a different shape" say Charles.

"Lets go to where lily is" say Laxus while following the scent of the panther.

15 Minutes Later

They spot lily and walking toward the panther that was hiding in a alley. Laxus look the way lily was looking. He spot a Black spiky hair guy with violet eye and has a scar in the middle of his nose. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a impaired green jacket and some black pant. Laxus turn and saw a blushing Lucy.

"Oi, why are you blushing about?" ask Laxus with a jelose tone in his voice.

Lucy gasp and put her hand in her cheek. "I-I D-d-dont know what your t-talking about"

"your face is really red. Do you have a crush on that guy" ask Gajeel.

Lucy face got redder and look away. "O-of course n-not... It just that he is kinda handsome." she say with a shy tone.

Laxus eyes flinch at hearing what lucy just say and glare at the girl. "Hey Blondie this is no time to start checking out our suspicious person"

Lucy glare at Laxus. "Im not checking him out!"

"hey keep it quiet. remember that we are following the guy" say gajeel and lily in unison.

"um... where is he?" ask Wendy.

"what?"laxus look at where the man was standing a frown. "I can't smell him"

" Me neither but... I can still feel his dark magic" say Gajeel while looking around

"Where did he go?" Ask lucy.

"Over here..."a deep voice say behind them

They all turn around and saw him standing in front of a fountain with his arms cross and looking at them with a emotionless face. Charles stand in wendy head, while the little wendy hides behind Lucy.

"How did you got way over there without any of us noticing it?" ask Charles while glaring at the man.

The man look at the white cat "a talking cat... that's something that doesn't seen everyday"

"we are not cat. we are exceed, now answer the question" say lily.

the man turn his gaze toward the black panther. "why should i tell you? You where the ones that where stalking me."

"urg..." lily turn pale and falls toward his knees, put his hands on the ground and look down. "your right..." he then turn pale.

"Whatever! why do you have dark magic"ask Laxus.

"and what prove do you have that I have dark magic." ask the man.

"Cause its coming from the flute" say lucy.

The man quickly look at the blond girl and smirk "Very good for the girl who called me handsome." he look her to head to toe and start licking his lips

Lucy gasp and look at him with horror and gulp. On the other hand Laxus was looking at the man with a angry look and has a murder aura surrounding his entire body. The Man notice Laxus reaction and smirk at him.

"was wrong sparky? Jelose?" the man say.

Laxus body start creating lightning "what the hell are you talking about? why do I have to be jelose of you" his voice was very deep.

"oh you know what I mean" the man put his flute close to his lips. "I love to chit chat and all... but i have stuff to do, so I hope you had a lovely life cause this is the end of it" he put his flute on his mouth and start playing it. Suddenly the earth start to tremble and 3 monster came out of the ground.

"Nani!"Lucy Yell.

"There so Huge!" Wendy and CHarles yell at the same time.

"SO he is the one responsible for the monster" Say Gajeel.

Lily transform into a muscular panther while holding an axe. "What do we do."

"We just have to take that flute out of his mouth. Me, Gajeel and Panther will take care of the monster. You 3 girls are going to take that flute away from him" say Laxus while glaring at the monster in front of him.

"Hai!" say lucy, charles and wendy.

"now let dance" say lily while running to the monster on the left and start swinging his Axe at the monster.

"Iron Dragon Spear: Demon Splinters" say Gajeel and start sending metal spear toward the monster on the right. The monster shild himself with his tail and then attack him with his fist sending Gajeel crashing into a building. "shit..."

"Lightning Dragon Halberd" Laxus say while sending a large amouth of electicity toward the monster in the middel. The monster got hit but it didn't afect him that much. "hmm... so lightning dosen't affect you that much huh?" he then start running toward him and start hitting him with all he got.

"Let go Wendy and charles" say Lucy while running toward the dark mage.

"Hai!" they run toward him.

The man notice them and summon 4 monster but smaller than the other 3.

"SKy drangon roar!" yell Wendy as she hit two of the monster.

Lucy Dodge one of the monster and grab a Key. "Open the gate of lion, Loki!" then spirit apear beside lucy while holding Lucy left hand and kiss it

"Yes lucy, my love. what can I do for you?" he say

"attack does monster."Lucy say while pointing at the 4 monster.

"of course my dear princess,Ill do anything for you" He then start running to one of them "Hit Regulus" he fist start glowing and start punching the monster, but the monster shild himself with his left arm and his right arm start hitting loke and trow him to the ground.

"Sorry princess... but i couldn't do much..." He then dessapear.

"Loke!" lucy yell but one of the monster grab her from her leg and start swinging her to the floor then to a building the he use her to hit Wendy and they both crash to the ground.

"Ouch...Are you okay Wendy?"say lucy.

"Yeah...What just happend?" ask wendy while holding her head.

"Look out!" Lucy push wendy away and got body slam by one of the monster. "AH!"

"Lucy!"Wendy yell.

Laxus head snap right toward lucy and saw her crush by one of the monster. He runs toward the monster that was crushing Lucy. "Dragon Fist Lightning Break!" he send the monster flying away. he then kneels right beside lucy. "oi! are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little crash" Lucy say.

Laxus offer his hand and help her stand up. "you have to be more carefull"

She stand up."fine... and thank you" Lucy smile at him making him blush.

"It was nothing"he look away hidding his blush.

"Shit the big monster is comming this way."Lucy say

"Dont worry ill handle that thing." he runs back toward the monster.

"What do we do now?" ask wendy.

Lucy look at the man "I got an idea" she then grab another key. "open the gate of scorpion, Scorpio!"

The sprite appear in front of lucy and grin at her. "what can I do for you master?"

"Send the flute flying away from the man." Lucy say while pointing at the guy.

Scorpio look at the man and smirk. "Sandstorm attack!" he yell and a mase of sandstrom hit the guy sending the flute away from the man.

"shit" the man was about to grab it but Charles grab the flute and fly away from him with the flute. "Oh shit!" he then look at his monster and all of them start fading away.

Laxus look at the man and smirk evil "now time to torture you" he put his finger pointing at the dark mage and shock him.

The man fall to the grown and look all of them. "Who are you guys?"

"We are from fairy tail and this team is called the celestial savior"say Lucy with a grin on her face.

"Celestail savior... from fairy tail huh..." the man say with a smirk.

"Who are you? and why are you attacking this city?" ask Gajeel.

"My name is Davon... but... i wont forget about you guys"he then pass out.

"he fainted"say lily while poking the man arm.

"Let send him to the guy and get our reward money" Say gajeel.

"sure!"Laxus say while holding his left leg and start dragging Davon with him.

"well thats one way to take the guy."say lucy while following laxus.

"you can say that again" say Wendy while following Lucy.

"Man are such barbarians" say charles landing in Wendy head.

"Oh shut up"Gajeel start walking with them behind.

"What are we going to do with the flute?" ask lily.

"We are going to give it to the royal council"say Laxus.


	5. Chapter 5

At 1 a.m in room 403.

Lucy was sitting in her bed while Wendy use her healing power on her stomach. Wend Wendy finish healing Lucy, she look at the blond girl with a big smile on her face.

"All done. Does it still hurt?" ask wendy

"No is all heal up. Thank Wendy"lucy smile at her.

"No problem. thank God that you didn't get worst injuries." say Wendy.

"yeah... I though that wend that monster body slam me i was going to get some broken bone." Lucy stand up and start stretching her arms.

"Lucy...im sorry..." Wendy say while lowing her head. "You got hurt because of me... please forgive me" she start to sob.

Lucy hugs Wendy and kiss her forehead. "You don't have to apologize. It wasn't your fault"

"y-yes it was..." wendy whisper.

"No it wasn't. Beside if I didn't do that you would have gotten hurt... I prefer to get hurt than seeying you hurt" say Lucy with a big smile.

"...Lucy..." wendy whisper while looking at Lucy brown eyes.

Suddenly the door of the bathroom open and it came out a while exceed with a towel around her body. "ah... I can finally feel clean"

"okay Wendy is your time to go take a bath" say Lucy while smiling sweetly at her.

"Hai" Wendy grab her clothes and towel and walk into the bathroom.

"today was a tough day right?" ask Lucy.

"don't you mean yesterday? cause today is another day." say charles.

"Oh your right charles. how silly of me" Lucy giggles.

"But yeah, yesterday was a tough day. especially having those 3 barbarian beast around make you feel extremely tired." say charles as she lay in Wendy bed.

"oh charles..." say Lucy while sweating a little.

Someone start knocking the door. Lucy stand up and walk toward the door. "I wonder who could that be" say Lucy as she open the door. She notice that it was Laxus, Gajeel and Lily. "Come on in" lucy say. The two man and the exceed walk inside. Lucy close the door and walk behind them.

"wheres Wendy?" ask lily.

"In the bathroom" say Charles.

"honestly, how can you girl take a bath at 1 a.m." say Gajeel with a frown.

"Cause we don't want to sleep dirty. Dont tell me that you 3 are planing to sleep without taking a bath" say Lucy.

"yes. so?" ask Laxus.

"Urg! man... their so like pigs." say charles.

"what did you say hairball" Gajeel glare at white exceed.

"What you heard metal pig" say charles.

"why you little bitch" gajeel was walking toward her but lucy block his way.

"No fighting!" say Lucy.

"get out of my way!" Gajeel push her and she start falling but Laxus catch her. "thanks Laxus"

"no problem and you treat a girl right"Laxus said while sending Lightning to him.

"ek!" Lucy and CHarles yell.

"what the hell laxus!?" say Gajeel while glaring at Laxus.

"That what you get for treating Lucy like that" say Laxus still holding Lucy in his arms.

Gajeel look at both of them and he smirk at them "Fine, sorry for hurting your girlfriend"

"Girlfriend?!" Lucy yells while blushing madly

Laxus throw Lucy to the ground and walk away from her. "She is not my girlfriend metal freak!" laxus said while trying not to blush in front of them.

"what the hell Laxus! You didn't have to throw me like that" Lucy punch Laxus stomach.

"what the hell Blondie?! That hurt like hell!" Laxus yell and glare at the blond girl.

"Well that what you get for throwing me like that!" Lucy glare at him.

"Oi! Both of you keep your voice down…" say Lily.

The door of the bathroom open and came out Wendy while wearing her Pj's. "what's going on around here? Are their intruders?"

"Actually 3 barbarian pigs got into our room" said Charles.

"Go to hell hairball!" say Gajeel.

"What are you guys doing in here?" asked Wendy.

"we came here to give you girls your share of the reward." Said Laxus as he pull the reward in a table.

"oh goodie!" said Lucy.

"Okay Wendy gets1,000,000. Lucy gets 1,000,000. Gajeel gets 1,000,000 and I get 3,000,000."Said Laxus as he give them the reward.

"Hold it right there how come you get more than us?!" yell Gajeel.

"Cause im a S mage and we S mage get more than you" said Laxus camly.

"That's so unfair!" Said Lucy angrily.

"Okay im going back to my room, come on gajeel and lily."laxus said while dragging Gajeel and lily.

"Men…" say Charles.

"Okay, I'm going to take a Bath" said Lucy.

"hai!" said wendy and charles


	6. Chapter 6

The Next Day

Lucy and Wendy pack their stuff and went to meet the boys in the lobby. Wend they got to the lobby they saw gajeel sitting on a chair whit lily on the table reading a magazine. While laxus was leaning agaist the wall with his arms cross listening to music.

"Good morning!" Say lucy while sitting on a chair across from Gajeel.

"Goog morning mister Laxus, mister gajeel and mister lily." Wendy say as she sit between lucy and gajeel.

"You looks like antisocial" said Charles while sitting beside lily on the table.

"Shut up hairball" said gajeel while glaring at the white exceed.

Laxus walks toward them and sit across from wendy and between lucy and gajeel. "Do you guys want to take the train that lives in 5 hours or would you like to go back to mangolia by foot?" asked Laxus.

"lets walk on foot" Said Gajeel.

"mangolia is not that far from here so either of those option are okay with me" say wendy

"I prefer to take the train" say charles.

"im with wendy. "Said lily while changing the pages of the magazine.

"If we go back on foot how long will it takes?" Asked Lucy while resting her head on the palm of her hand.

"It would take like 6 or 7 hours, but it Depend on our pace." said Laxus.

"Sure im okay in walking back to mangolia. We can maybe trained a little, right Wendy?" said Lucy while looking at Wendy.

"That a great idea! Maybe i can practice my new skills" wendy said while smiling big at Lucy.

"You girls want to trained?" Asked Gajeel while looking at them with curious.

"Some day me and lucy go to the forest to trained so that we can became stronger and not depend on others" said Wendy.

"And since we are taking the route i though that it would be a good idea on training a little before we arrive at mangolia."Say Lucy.

"So you two want to get stronger,huh?" Laxus said while giving them a grin.

"Yeah, so what? why are you making that disgusting face?" Said charles while looking at him weirdly.

Laxus raise an eye brow at the white cat but he deside to ignore her comment and look back at the two girls. "Well since you want to get stronger i though i could trained both of you to become as strong as me or atlist stronger than that metal freak" Laxus said while pointing at Gajeel.

"Even if you made them stronger they still wont beat me or get as strong as me" say Gajeel while smirking at laxus.

"You really are going to help us with making us stronger?" asked Wendy.

"That's what I say" say Laxus.

"What's the catch?" asked Lucy while looking at him seriously.

"I dont want nothing in return. So would you accept my offer or not?" asked Laxus.

"what do you think Wendy?" asked lucy.

"i t-think... w-we should accept his offer." say wendy.

"Okay laxus... we accept your offer" say Lucy while giving him a big smile.

Laxus cheek start turning red but he hides it with his hand. "Okay... This training will take a couple of days so we will be camping in the forest. Are you girls okay with that?" asked Laxus.

"Hai!" they both said in unison.

"What about this two?"Charles point at Gajeel and Lily "Are they going to be training with us or will they head to Mangolia first?" asked charles while looking at Gajeel and Lily.

"I dont mind staying with you guys on that training...Im not going to help you girls to became stronger, Im just going to watch" say Gajeel.

"well i might help you girls a little with how to use weapon like axe or sword" say Lily.

"thank you Laxus and Lily! and for that Gajeel just go back to fairy tail by yourself" say Lucy while giving him a glare.

"You can't order me what to do Bunny girl" Said Gajeel while smirking at her.

"whatever. Okay girls give me the keys of your room so that we can check out of this hotel" say Laxus.

"Oh sure! here it is." Lucy give him the keys.

"... okay ill be back soon" said laxus as he walk away.

"Hey lily, what are you even looking?" asked charles while looking at the magazine.

"oh i was reading a article of fairy tail top 5 most beautiful mage."said lily.

"Really who are the top 5?" asked lucy.

"In number 5 theres Juvia" said Lily.

"Thats stalker got in number 5 in that? unbelievable" Gajeel said.

"She is beautiful" say Wendy.

"Yeah! even though she glare at every girl that talks to gray and call me love rival and even if she's a stalker... She is still beautiful" Say Lucy.

"honestly, i think bisca is more beautiful than her." said charles.

"Well who number 4?" asked Gajeel.

"All done... let get out of here"said laxus as he come toward them.

"wait! let us finish on reading top 5 most beautiful girls mage in Fairy tail" said Lucy.

Laxus raise one of his eye brow " why do you guys want to know that?" asked Laxus.

"We are just curios about who are the top 5 beauty Girl mage of our guild" said Lucy while patting the sit right beside her. "Now sit down and join us."

Laxus blush a little and sit right next to her. "so who's number 5?"

"its Juvia" Said Wendy.

"really? i think bisca is more beautiful than her"said laxus.

"See Lucy! even Laxus is on my side" said charles.

"whatever... i still think juvia deserve to be number 5. Anyway who is in 4 place?" asked Lucy.

"lets see... its Cana!" said Lily.

"that drunker is in number 4?" asked Gajeel.

"Well she has one heck of a buddy" said Laxus.

"Pervert" said Charles and Lucy in unison.

"Dont call me that just for saying the truth" said Laxus.

"in this photo they took of her she looks so beautiful" said Wendy.

"Yeah, your right! Cana look super attractive in this photo."Say Lucy with a big smile on her face.

"who is in top 3?" asked charles.

"lets see... I cant belive it... Is Erza!" yell lily with his eyes wide open.

"what! how can she be in 3 place? i know Mirajane is number 1 but who else in the guild is more beautifull than her...Evergreen?" asked Lucy in shock.

"that can't be right. that womman is not that beautifull for been in top 5." say laxus with his arms cross.

"Then who could beat Erza?" asked Lucy.

"Could it be bisca?"asked Wendy.

"She is beautiful but not in the level to beat Erza" Said Lily.

"...Levy?" asked gajeel while his cheek turn pink.

"She is cute and adorable" Said Lucy.

"Nop she cant be it" Said Laxus.

"WHy not, huh?" asked Gajeel while glaring at laxus.

"She dosen't have the body for that" Said Laxus.

"You really are a pervert" said charles.

"Shut up hairball"said Laxus.

"who do you guys think beat erza?" ask Lucy.

"I think is that girl with violet curly long hair... what was her name... oh yes Laki!"said charles.

"No way!"yell Gajeel, Lily and Laxus.

"Why not?" asked Charles.

"She has the boobs and all but no... never..."Said Laxus.

"I agreed with him" said Gajeel.

"Then who do you think it is Laxus?" Asked Wendy.

"...Well..." Laxus look away turning really red but he hides it with his hand and hair.

"Yeah who do you think it is?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah! tell us who you think it is, oh mighty Laxus."Said charles with a sarcasms in her tone.

Laxus sigh and look at lucy. "I think its you" he say.

Lucy blush madly and point toward herself. "M-me? You think i beat Erza scarlet in beauty?" She asked with a shock look on her face.

"Of course i do now. Panther turn the page so that she can see that im right" said laxus.

Lily turn the page and gasp. "Your right... is Lucy"

Lucy took the magazine away from lily and look at the page. "No way!" Lucy yell.

"See i was right" said Laxus.

"Congratulation Lucy-chan! you are the secound most beautiful mage in Fairy Tail." Wendy hug her.

"thanks Wendy"Lucy hugs her back still feeling all nervous.

"Woah... you dont look bad at all in this photo..."Gajeel stare at the photo of her that the magazine put of her.

"Yeah... why where you dress as a sexy cat" Said Laxus while staring at the photo too.

( Watch fairy tail ova episode 3 or 2. i dont really remember witch ova was but it show wend she is dress as a cat in fairy tail girl dorm.)

"I-I-Its non of your bussiness! now stop staring at the photo and let see who is number 1!" Lucy said as she turn the page.

"Oh look it's mirajane!" say wendy.

"She looks so beautiful in that swim suit outfit" say Lucy while giggling beside Wendy.

"Okay we finish looking at it, now lets go!"say laxus while standing up.

"Oh yeah! lets go Wendy" Lucy said.

"Hai!" Wendy took Lucy hand and they start walking out of the hotel with Charles flying on top of them.

"Leave the magazine there and let go" say Gajeel while following the girls.

"Okay"Lily left the magazine on the table and follow Gajeel.

Laxus was about to follow them but then he stop. He look back at the magazine and back at the gang. He scratch his hair rapidly and took the magazine and put it on his bag. Then he follow them with a blush on his face.

"What am I doing?" Laxus asked to himself.

Wend he walk out of the hotel he spot ,Gajeel,Lily and charles waiting for him beside a candy shop.

"Hurry up Laxus!" say Lucy.

"im comming, im comming... no need to be so loud Blondie" said Laxus while walking pass them.

"Your blond too" Lucy said while walking behind him with Wendy on her side.

Laxus look at lucy without her noticing. He turn his gaze away from her and smile a little.

"I really have fall in love with her" he whisper to himself.

Gajeel was behind all of them and heard Laxus. He smirk and make a "gihi" sound. Lily look at his partner with a weird look.

"What are you 'gihi' about?" asked lily.

"Ignored me lily... I just heard something very amusing" Gajeel told his exceed.


End file.
